Digimon Beyond
by ImperialStingmon
Summary: 16 yr old Robert despises Digimon for an incident with Mortemon that ended in the death of his parents. However, when Haikumon comes looking for Robert, trying to convince him to become a digidestined Robert has to decide between following his destiny and


**Digimon Beyond: Chap 1: Hello Haikumon**

With my Pokemon story coming to its end soon and the fact that I can't post YGO for about another week I figured I'd start a Digimon fic that will hopefully go better then my last one.

_Hi, I'm Robert. Don't let the common name fool you, cause I'm anything but common. Our world today is overrun by Digimon and their little kids who are their partners. I can't stand them. The little kids always have fights in the park and us big kids always have to ref. to make sure no one gets hurt. I only do it for the money. If I weren't getting paid, I wouldn't get involved. Trips to the digital world are an everyday thing now for most people. They can never get enough. Even when they just got attacked the day before they go right back like nothing ever happened. I don't need nor do I want a digimon. At this point I see them as more of a hinderance than a help. I mean if they weren't here we wouldn't have such horrible things happen as what we experienced 3 years ago. It was around that time digimon was getting real popular. I was into it then too. I didn't have one, but I figured I would when it was my time._

_Anyways, everyone's sitting around minding their own business when this kid comes running out of one of the portals to the digiworld looking like he just went through WWII all by himself. The kid says, "He's coming." and passes out. Turned out he was dead actually. Whatever. Anyways 5 minutes later the "He" the kid mentioned showed up. His name was Mortemon. I found out later that morte was french for death. The name fits considering what he did. In our town there were two giant skyscrapers that stood as monuments. No one lived or worked in them, they were just there to be there. Mortemon destroyed them both and all of the rubble and debris that fell from those buildings killed hundreds of people. He got ready to school when the Digi-Enforcers showed up. The Digi-Enforcers are the grandkids of the original Digi-destined and it shows in their skills. They quickly dispatched of Mortemon and everything was okay, but from that day on I hated Digimon._

_Why, you ask? Simple. You see, when Mortemon destroyed the skyscrapers my parents were nearby. They were reporters and were doing a special on the skyscrapers. Mortemon wrecked the skyscrapers and killed my parents. Three years later I have just turned 16 and my little brother has just turned 9. He still loves Digimon despite what happened. He even owns one. Its name is Jungmon. In this case, Jung is short for jungle. So long as it stays out of my way, I don't give a flying bull about it. I just got my license so I decided to show off my car by picking up my little bro at school. Usually, he just walks, but today I figured what the hell? Maybe I'll land a date._

Robert looks at a girl in his car. She has short, blood red hair, and is wearing a black shirt with a very short red skirt. She's also wearing black thigh-high boots and she has a smile on her face as they wait.

_That's my best friend, Anna. Don't be fooled by the dress, she's not a goth. She also isn't one of those bright fully cheerful girls that cares about everything no matter how ugly. I don't really consider her girlfriend material as we've known each other since we were born, but she's cool with that and it's great having her as a friend._

The bell rings at the school and all the kids begin to rush out of the doors. Out comes a small kid with spiked sky blue hair and a pair of goggles on his head. He's wearing an orange shirt and has walked out in soccer shorts while holding a soccer ball and wearing a pair of cleats. He walked up to, and got in Robert's car.

"You get any dirt in here you're cleaning it up." _I said. That's my little brother by the way. His name's Warren and he's a soccer enthusiast. Actually, that's putting it mildly. If it weren't for Jungmon I don't think he'd ever shut up about soccer. He wears the goggles because he idolizes Tai, the leader of the first group of Digi-destined. You know, those kids who got sucked into the digiworld and its problems despite the fact they didn't want to at first. I give those guys credit though. They got heart._

Robert pulled up to and stopped at his house. Warren got out and punted the soccer ball into the backyard and then ran to the porch to wait for Robert. Robert and Anna get out of the car and head for the porch. Robert pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. Warren runs inside and up the stairs to his room. Robert stays with Anna in the doorway.

"Any chance you can walk me home?" asked Anna as she leaned against the porch railing.

"No. Warren has no plans for tonight so I gotta stay home with him. Sorry. Maybe some other time." said Robert plainly.

"It's okay. I'll see you later then." said Anna, who now got off the porch and began to walk to her house.

Robert went inside and as he marched up the stairs to go to his room he called to Warren, "Warren! If you want to get any playtime in do it now cause I'm puttign dinner on the table in 2 hours!"

Robert got to his room and kicked the door open. The first thing he saw was that his room looked like it'd been hit by a tornado. Papers from his work were strewn everywhere, his computer had been upended from his desk to his floor and his TV had a hole in it. The second thing he saw was a figure bouncing up and down on his bed, the covers of which had been shredded. The figure bounced to the floor and that was when Robert saw his ceiling. Someone, or something had taken some type of writing implement and had written a haiku on his ceiling. Robert looked at the figure in his room and the figure stared back confusion evident in his eyes. The figure was rather short and had long straight black hair. His eyes were golden yellow and he was really pudgy. The creature's skin was purple and he had three arms. Two were where any normal arms would be placed and the third extended from where his belly button should have been. The creature had no feet and simply floated on a tail consisting of green gas.

"Hi, I'm Haikumon and I belong to you!" said the creature.


End file.
